Netherstorm
.]] Netherstorm is a zone in northeastern Outland consisting of levitating, purple rock. Some of its wild creatures include nether rays, mana wyrms, colossis and ethereals. The whole zone has been taken over by goblins and gnomes who perform their research here. Signs of their influence can be seen on the architecture of bridges and sign posts. Five humongous manaforges have been strategically built upon the Netherstorm, collecting mana for the magic-hungry blood elves. The Netherstorm is home to two bands of ethereals named the Consortium and the Protectorate. Their main outpost are at the Stormspire and the Protectorate Watch Post. The Burning Legion has also taken over part of the zone. They have established two bases, Forge Base Oblivion and Forge Base Gehenna and overran the Arklon Ruins. The Eye of the Storm is a battleground that is theoretically situated within the zone. It consists of a mixture between World PvP in the Eastern Plaguelands and traditional battlegrounds PVP in Warsong Gulch (Capture the Flag), with the "resource" requirements (points) of Arathi Basin. Characteristics |} History The region of Netherstorm was a verdant open range called the Fields of Farahlon until Draenor was ripped apart. Source: (http://media.worldofwarcraft.com/bc-minisite/index.htm). It used to be where the Laughing Skull Clan had their holdings, but when the Dark Portal collapsed, the land was torn apart, and is now a series of suspended islands floating loosely in the Twisting Nether. Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Netherstorm: The region of Netherstorm was a verdant open range called the Fields of Farahlon until Draenor was ripped apart. Normally imperceptible to mortals, the Twisting Nether bled into the physical realm and unleashed a tumultuous arcane storm that warped the surrounding territory. The blood elves are now using the technology of a captured naaru vessel to harness the storm's magic, further compromising the already unstable land. Geography Primarily comprised of dead, purple rock, Netherstorm isn't completely arid. In its center, there are grand domes – so called eco-domes – in which plants that otherwise can't grow upon the desolate Netherstorm thrive in co-existence with various beasts, including raptors, talbuks, moths and lynx. In order to reach the Netherstorm, one has to cross the Gyro-Plank Bridge gapped between the floating zone and the Blade's Edge Mountains. It is located in the northernmost part of the mountainous zone. Maps Subregions Dungeons *Tempest Keep The Keep is divided into four wings, of which three are dungeons: -The Mechanar (Level 69-72 mobs) -The Botanica (Level 70-72 mobs) -The Arcatraz (Level 70-72 mobs) Raid Dungeons The Eye -The fourth wing of the Tempest Keep. Half-Dungeons/Elite Areas * Arklonis Ridge Battlegrounds *Eye of the Storm Travel hubs Area 52 (Neutral) The Stormspire (Neutral) Cosmowrench (Neutral) Regions adjacent to Netherstorm |} Notable characters See List of Netherstorm NPCs. Quests Protectorate Watch Post * ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** *** **** ***** ****** * ** *** * * , starts from Vial drop * * ** *** (Repeatable) Access Shaft Zeon * * Gyro-Plank Bridge * Ruins of Enkaat * (Escort) * The Heap * Area 52 * * * , from Nagrand * , followup to Quest:Off to Area 52 ** *** **** ** *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** * ** -- Quests: The Consortium -- * ** *** **** (Repeatable) **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** ************ *** (no Consortium rep in chain, but dep on Crystal Collection) **** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** -- Quests: The Scryers -- * * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** *********** * ** *** **** ***** ****** -- Quests: The Aldor -- * * ** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ******** ********* ********** , may require Quest:Shutting Down Manaforge Ara as well *********** ************ Kirin'Var Village * ** * ** * , requires completing Quest:Rebuilding the Staff ** *** **** ***** ****** * , requires completing Quest:Curse of the Violet Tower * , requires completing Quest:Curse of the Violet Tower ** *** * , requires ? ** * , requires completing Quest:Krasus's Compendium * , from Tome drop * , from Blade drop * , from Cap drop * , from Mantle drop Midrealm Post * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * ** *** * * ** (Escort), Note: escort must get aggro first! Tuluman's Landing * ** * The Stormspire * ** *** * ** *** * * * ** * , to Quest:A Mission of Mercy (not pre-req though) Ethereum Staging Grounds * (Escort) Cosmowrench * Resources Unknown Wild creatures * Air elementals * Arcane Guardians * Basilisks * Beholders * Blood elves * Colossi * Crocolisks * Devilsaurs * Doomguard * Dreadlords * Earth elementals * Eredar * Ethereals * Felbeasts * Fleshbeasts * Gan'arg * Ghosts * Hydras * Lashers * Liches * Lynxes * Magic elementals * Mana wyrms * Mo'arg * Moths * Nether dragons * Nether drakes * Nether rays * Oozes * Raptors * Rock flayers * Shivarra * Talbuks * Void terrors * Voidwalkers * Warp stalkers * Wind serpents * Wrathguards Notes, tips and additional info * Netherstorm features a unique way to die, as the ground is broken up into several pieces of land, each with a large crack leading down into the Twisting Nether. Watch where you step! Fortunately, should you run off into the great abyss you can resurrect on the ground about 20 yards in from the edge. * The Warlock spell Ritual of Summoning does not function in the Netherstorm. This is likely to prevent it from being used to summon players without flying mounts to the tempest keep instances. The Meeting Stone for Tempest Keep still works however, provided all parties attempting the summon are level 69 or 70, though players who are less than 70 or who lack the flying mount will not be able to travel to the instance portals. Category:World:Outland Category:Zone:Netherstorm Category:Burning Crusade